<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aizawa Joins a Cult` by OneWayDeadEnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517570">Aizawa Joins a Cult`</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWayDeadEnd/pseuds/OneWayDeadEnd'>OneWayDeadEnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA x KHR Idea Dump [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Midoriya is Tsuna's son, aizawa joins a cult, let him sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWayDeadEnd/pseuds/OneWayDeadEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizawa knew all about the underworld. Keeping up with that kind of stuff was part of his job, afterall. So it was only natural he knew about the Vongola and their boss, one of the most powerful men in the world, teetering between the labels villain and hero like it was a sport. </p>
<p>Aizawa knew all that, but even so, when Nezu asked him to attend a meeting of 'national importance' he wasn't expecting to see a mafia boss across the table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA x KHR Idea Dump [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aizawa Joins a Cult`</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an incredibly short one (I scrapped the idea pretty early on) But I liked it enough to post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Aizawa woke up at a little after midnight one friday, he had planned on going right back to sleep, never thinking about the moment again… But then he heard voices coming from down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t sound like children, but on the off chance that they were, Aizawa couldn’t just let them wander around after hours. (And if they weren’t teachers… Well he couldn’t let unauthorized people wandering around.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Aizawa rose with a groan and threw his capture weapon over his shoulders. It helped with intimidation when students were misbehaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His door squeaked and his feet dragged, but the voices did not stop. It sounded like arguing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the corner and came to a halt, letting a tired sigh escape him when he saw that it was All Might and Nezu, hunched close to each other, hands gesturing wildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both started when Aizawa sighed, whipping around to face him, Nezu grinning when he realised it was him, and All Might looking decidedly less pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Aizawa Shouta, just the man I wanted to see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa raised a tired eyebrow. “At one in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course! The meeting does start in a few minutes, after all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Nezu wanted him to come to a meeting in the middle of the night when All Might nervously leaned over to the principal. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu gave a decisive nod. “He’s just the person we need to bring into the fold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make us sound like a cult, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu ignored All Might and continued to smile brightly at Aizawa. “So are you free?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa contemplated this for a moment. The only plans he had were to sleep, and that probably wasn’t going to happen after this. Not after his curiosity has been peaked. So he nodded and prepared himself to regret it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three walked down the hall and out the door, heading to the main building. He supposed it was to be suspected, if they were having a meeting, to have it in one of the many offices, but AIzawa was still slightly miffed that he had to take a five minute walk in the chilly air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nezu flashed his badge at the lock, opening the door to a darkened hallway that Aizawa knew led to Nezu’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, AIzawa, You must understand that anything discussed in this room must not be discussed with anyone other than those in this room. This meeting is of national security. Last chance to back out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aizawa had a sinking feeling for whatever he was about to get into, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>National security?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but he was too far in and far to curious now. Besides, if he backed out now he would have to make the five minute bone-chilling walk back to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Aizawa gestured toward the door in an understood agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Aizawa found himself sitting in Nezu’s office staring dumbly at the two people that had already been there before the three arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Problem Child was sitting and happily chatting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sawada Tsunayosi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Head of the Vongola. The meeting was almost certainly of national security then. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to scream about this AU or either of these fandoms with me, or maybe bounce ideas off each other for the final product of this story, please let me know. (I need friends.) I've got a discord, a tumblr, and an insta I'm active on.</p>
<p>Backstreet's back? it hurts#6145 </p>
<p>So this idea was kind of like, 'what if the teachers were in on it first?' and went on from there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>